Episode 8192 (16th August 2013)
Plot Things are awkward at No.4 when Tim runs into Sophie. Sophie disapproves of Sally for sleeping with him the day before he moves to Newcastle for good. Rita tells Dennis to stop blaming Tina for everything. Kirk advises Beth to lie about Craig's dad to cheer him up. She tells him he was a racing driver who moved to America to become a stuntman in the movies, but then regrets it and tells him the truth - that his dad was a loser and an alcoholic. Leanne, Kylie and David re-open the bistro. Eva pretends to have a dentist appointment so she can get the day off from the factory and help out at the bistro. Tina decides to visit Jake. Gary and Izzy are run ragged. Craig tells Karl he's sorry as he burned down the Rovers. Karl is stunned. Craig recounts that he came into the yard to escape from Norris and dropped a lit cigarette and ran when he saw Karl lock up the Rovers on the night of the fire. Karl tells him that Sunita burned down the Rovers and promises to keep his secret, advising him not to tell anyone as he'll end up in a boys prison. Kylie tries to cover for Eva when Michelle drops by the bistro but a customer points her out while complaining about her. Michelle offers to talk to Carla about her job. Sally hears Tim arranging to meet a colleague and is upset that he isn't bothered about leaving. Karl looks for Craig. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Customer - Daniel Kirk-Hall Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and smoking shelter *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *10a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl is shocked when Craig claims to have started the Rovers fire and realises the boy can place him at the scene; Tina takes the first steps toward moving on with her life; and Leanne and David reopen the Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,900,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes